


Long After You're Gone

by pauliestevens



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of Captain Stacy, Spoilers for TASM2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliestevens/pseuds/pauliestevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to find a way to deal with what happened.</p><p>Spoilers for the end of TASM2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long After You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the new Spider-man movie and I'm still very emotional. 
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, you need to see it. It's so good.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, there isn't much I wanted to do with this. Just angst. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

It’s been five months since Peter had saved New York.  It had been five months since he defeated Electro and Harry.  It had also been five months since he lost Gwen.

Gwen had been the best thing to ever happen to him.  Harry had been right.  She helped him to make decisions he couldn’t make himself.  All he had ever wanted was to be with her.  That was why he had watched over her even after he broke up with her after graduation.  He wasn’t going to drag her into his problems.

Peter had made a promise with Gwen’s father.  He had tried so hard to keep that promise.

It was absolute torture thinking about Gwen.  Peter knew it was his fault things ended how they did.  If he had just forced her to leave, or not come back to her, or just given Harry his blood when he asked for it.  Peter thought every day about what he would do differently if he had the chance.  But he didn’t.  All he could do was keep looking back at the memory of her face as she fell.  The way she looked as she realized he wasn’t going to catch her.  Not this time.

When Peter had watched Gwen’s graduation speech again this morning, he made a new promise.  He promised himself that no matter what, he would keep trying.  He would use Gwen’s memory as the drive he needed to try harder, fight better.  To give more hope.  Gwen had been his hopes and dreams.  All he wanted for the rest of his life.  Now instead, he would spend that life loving her and honoring what they had by watching over the city.  

Gwen had died protecting the people she cared about.  Peter would do the same, even if it killed him.  He owed it to the Stacy family.  He owed it to Captain Stacy.  

He owed it to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short. I know.


End file.
